


JWP 2020 #24: Side Benefits

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Hobbies, Medicine, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes’ multiple fields of interest and varied correspondents occasionally provided unexpected benefits.  Written for JWP #24 over on Watson's Woes.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	JWP 2020 #24: Side Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Very little plot. Vague references to interests shown by Holmes in various canon stories. Reference to a medicine that was a wonder of its age, but is no longer advised. And written in a complete rush. You have been warned.
> 
>  **Prompt** : The Wonder of the Age: Use or allude to such a modern miracle of the age for whatever age you choose.

Holmes’ multiple fields of interest and varied correspondents occasionally provided unexpected benefits. His historical researches led us to a fascinating seaside town during an otherwise bleak winter. His musical interests resulted in concert tickets from grateful clients in those arts. His foray into medieval manuscripts brought us mostly dust and mildewed papers, but he did show me a most remarkably illustrated page, full of bizarre animals cavorting around a gilded letter.

It was his chemical researches and contacts that brought us the greatest benefit of all, when I was able to use pre-made tablets of phenacetin to treat Mrs Hudson’s dangerous fever, instead of having to compound my own fever reducers. A wonder indeed, to have such a powerful medical aid so conveniently available.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 24, 2020.


End file.
